The SAHBA Event
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Oneshot ? . Ben x Kevin. Slash. It all started with a sighting of "Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures" swim shorts.


_**The S.A.H.B.A. Event**_

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Disclaimer_: I do not own "_Ben 10_", or "_Ben 10: Alien Force_", or any movie thereof; believe me, I'm looking to get something called "_owning complete collations entitle you to rights_"…uh, they don't, for anyone who might think I meant that to be serious, no, unfortunately, I don't even own the _shorts_ that started this on the _ben10_x_kevin11_ livejournal community. That happy fate is reserved for _killianbones_.

_Note_;…see, it all started when - "I have this IDEA where, as we know (in that one episode; Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures –'S.A.H.B.A.' in other words) where Fourarms, Heatblast, and Wildmutt are "ripped off" and put into a TV cartoon show; well, what if Ben (_and-Kevin-for-some-reason-probably-because-he-won't-let-Ben-go-about-shirtless-without-him-keeping-watch! ___**glee**____) go to the lake/beach...only to come across someone with "alien" shorts! Imagine Ben's mortification (his alien face/body on someone's thighs/ass) - Kevin's taunting, then _bonus points_ if for some reason the bad guy in this series resembled the aliens mixed together like Kevin was and _even more giggles_ if this person happens to see Ben as a alien...or when asked what they like more about the series they say the aliens, and the pairing of one of Ben's alien forms and 'Kevin'..._for kicks_, you might have Ben and Kevin in a established relationship at this time, thence a comment of "you're not far off with that" being mumbled by one of the boys - or it brings the idea up, and _starts the relationship off_."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

'_It wouldn't have been so bad, if it had just been a kid_.' Ben would later muse on the car ride home; Kevin was driving beside him, silent with a white knuckled grip on the wheel. That was what Ben always told himself, when he looked back on the events that had started _this _– whatever _this _was, or was _going to be_.

Ben had gotten up that morning, his skin itching with the heat, it didn't matter how many times he showered, and he felt as if sweat were clinging persistently to him. It didn't help that it was the sluggish part of summer when students started to realized the dreaded time of "going back to school" was fast approaching.

Was, in fact, being cruelly celebrated all over America, by stores selling "back to school!" supplies, and parents gleefully dragging reluctant offspring to "go shopping" to prepare for this looming event.

It meant different things to different people, but, for now, it meant that Ben was bored and his peers were, while admittedly restless (not that he had anyone who'd bothered keeping in contract when school had let out), didn't want to do anything in the meantime but enjoy their free time by sitting on the couch.

So, Ben, left to his own devices, had in summers past relied on Gwen to keep him sane in the isolation summer unwittingly provided. Gwen didn't let herself lax on her martial arts during the summer, and Ben would often take to meeting with her after practice.

She usually dragged him to meet with her friends. Or to the lake, or to family gatherings he hadn't known about were happening (or if he had, he hadn't paid attention to the time or day). Sometimes they even made a point to go to the movies at least a couple of times. That had sort of stopped when one of Gwen's friends – who really should have known better - had thought Ben was Gwen's _boyfriend_. And, really, being kicked out with Ben; after he had started throwing popcorn at a movie trailer for "Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures" might have had _something_ to do with it.

When Ben _hadn't_ been found wandering around Gwen, he usually could be found with Grandpa Max. Or 'helping' his parents with yard work, namely cutting the grass – or being drafted by his mother to kept the bushes and hedges (yes, Ben did know –having been taught though practice - the difference) trimmed. Or he was occasionally dug into helping with 'repairs' his father, or uncle, thought needed 'fixing'. Or some odd project they had started and never really would finish.

Ben hadn't expected it when Kevin had shown up, the day after Gwen had taken off to camp, and parked in the driveway. He'd been watering the lawn, and really, when Kevin asked; "_What the hell are you doing,_ _Tennyson?_"

Ben had been _surprised._ Not to mention, a little _distracted,_ making sure to count in his head, as his mother had told him, how much water the rare blossoms got was just enough and not _too much was – _while not hard work, it was time expected _his mother_ to have returned from her shopping - it had been an accident, when Kevin – startled himself by Ben's yelp of surprise - had been met with a face of hose water. Dripping wet, Kevin had been less then amused.

Luckily for Ben, he was a quick sprinter, and Kevin had been standing _outside_ his car at the time. If water damage had occurred, Kevin had told him very seriously. _After_ having caught him and dragged him down to the lawn where their wrestling had resulted in both of them getting very muddy and bruised. Ben would have _suffered_.

Smoothie restrictions and resulting "withdrawal symptoms" had been implied. Ben didn't know _how_ Kevin had intended to stop Ben from going to Mr. Smoothie (by breaking his legs - or by burning it down, likely) but it had been a threat to take to heart. Kevin, after all, was more then capable of going about doing things that weren't exactly legal. Really, when the wording was; "_I'll make sure you don't get to taste a smoothie all summer_. _You hear me, Tennyson?_"

Could it be anything less then illegal on a humanitarian world?

Afterward, mid-tussle, and just as Ben was gaining the upper hand, they _both_ had been hosed down, by none other then Ben's mom. She had been smiling, so she was either sadist toward her own offspring, after the overwatering of her lawn and its subsequent ruin. Or she had been glad, pleased in her own way, to see Ben had "a friend" he could hang out with this summer, as Grandpa Max was elsewhere, and with Gwen off at camp.

Really, though, there was _no reason_ to soak Ben to dripping from head to toe. He just wasn't _that_ muddy. He took it to mean, afterward, that this was his mother's revenge. It didn't help Ben's self image when Kevin had started laughing at him, having taken a shocked glance to Ben to see if the strange woman (for certainly, Kevin had never met her) was familiar to him. Then there had been something about his looking like a "drowned kitten". Ben took this to mean he looked, not half dead, but very pathetic and in some sick twisted-Kevin way "cute". It had been unsettling, to say the least.

Worse, it had gotten _Ben's mom_ to start laughing right along with Kevin! Ben would never admit to having sulked and pouted a bit, afterward, even though Kevin later swore to Gwen that he had "moped".

When they'd sun dried to the point Kevin would risk letting them into his car, though Ben would have sworn "dry" did not translated into _any language_ as walking around nearly sunburned. Ben, although he knew he could have gone inside after his mother had seen him "clean", though he would have to strip the wet clothes on the ceramic tiled floor at the fenced back porch, had stayed, curious to why Kevin had shown up unasked.

Kevin, it turned out, was just as bored as Ben was without Gwen around – so he'd shown up to cure it. Apparently it had worked better then he had wanted, from the start. Ben was a walking magnet for "trouble", so much so that Gwen had joked that trouble came looking for him. Kevin had taken the jest to heart, determined that it meant that if being around Ben cured boredom; he'd risk what contact with a 'dweeb' might do to his 'rep'. What it meant that Kevin had been around Gwen with Ben, he didn't say.

Ben, without any plans of his own, was not about to outright reject the offer. Kevin took to the idea with a single-mindedness that had startled Ben at first. He had, however briefly, forgotten that once Kevin had an objective in mind, he clung to it even in the midst of battle. Short of that, of Gwen coming back unannounced, Ben found himself the center of Kevin's plans.

If Ben wanted a smoothie, fine, but they had to go out of town for a night, see some car race, or just _do something_ that wouldn't drive Kevin as mad as sitting in one town, for _months_, with nothing to do but work on his car. Kevin had confessed that when he dreamed about fixing and tuning his car, it was a bit too much mechanics – even for him. Ben found himself somewhat glad that even Kevin had his limits with his obsession to the cars engine and exhaust pipe.

He wouldn't be surprised, one day, to find out that Kevin's car had a _name_. It had been the start to a summer Ben had never expected, but summer wasn't over yet – however much it _felt_ like it was. Ben found himself subdued by that thought. He reached, desperately, for something to say – something that would bring Kevin around, something that he could use to understand what was going through Kevin's head. There was nothing, and Ben – not quite looking to Kevin – spoke for the first time since leaving the lake.

"See you around tomorrow?" It wasn't uncommon, anymore, for Kevin to come over and drag him off somewhere, if not every day, then every other day. Ben hated that for all that he was sitting _right beside_ Kevin, the other felt miles away – distant. Ben swallowed, dryly, suddenly worried for Kevin in a way that he hadn't been before.

Kevin might drag race – Ben had never asked, really, but it seemed something Kevin might do when his head needed claring, so, what if he got lost somewhere? Or ended up in a ditch, out of contact? Ben felt something slimy in his gut – fear – squeeze tight, it hurt, and Ben didn't want Kevin to go.

Yet there was nothing he could do – or say, to convince Kevin to stay, even for a little while. That realization hurt most of all. Ben might have come to care for Kevin in ways he couldn't grasp, but not knowing if Kevin cared at all – it came most painful of all.

"Don't know, can't count on it, Tennyson, I need to think about…this, things, you know?" Kevin answered, even when Ben had almost given up hope that he would. Ben let himself breathe for a moment. This would hurt most of all, but he had to show Kevin that he understood. Things hadn't changed between them. Wouldn't change. No matter how much Ben half-wanted it to be otherwise.

Ben reached for the door handle, pulling it; the cool night air seemed to snap Kevin to awareness. Kevin, his eyes dark, looked to Ben then, frowning it was as if he were puzzled to why Ben was going. Ben felt his heart flutter; it meant too much to him that Kevin had noticed his intent to leave the car. He stopped himself, all the same, from seeing things in Kevin's eyes that couldn't – would not – be there.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Ben smiled because it was what Kevin needed. He thought he might have nodded too, because Kevin nodded back in goodbye. Kevin waited until Ben was at his door, key jiggling the lock – as he always had – before he started to drive away. He never saw Ben pause, and turn back. From the doorway, Ben watched, as Kevin drove away. It hurt, that Kevin didn't once look back. Ben closed his eyes, blinking back the dampness that come from staring after something that might be lost to him, and thought back to what had started all this.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Around after the fifth time Ben had, in desperation, hopped into the shower before 12PM, Kevin had showed up. It wasn't exactly a welcome sight, as Kevin was waiting for him _in his room._

Kevin had knocked three times, almost absentmindedly, on the door; it was a habit he clung to. _After_ he'd been told it was polite. It didn't matter that by now Kevin knew his way around the house, perhaps better then Ben. Or that, with just one of the Tennyson's home, the door, for some reason, was usually unlocked.

"Come in, Kevin, honey." He didn't, this time, half cringe at the call. He was getting used to their antics, at least a little. Kevin stepped in, glancing to the kitchen where Ben's mother was fussing with the window flowers; and to Ben's father, who was watching a cooking show as if it were some sort of sport.

"Hello, Mrs. Tennyson, where'd Ben get to?" Kevin had asked, on the off chance that Ben might have gone off somewhere unexpectedly. It wasn't as if Kevin expected Ben to remember to call him (even if Ben – more so then Gwen- was in the habit of doing just that) if something had come up since Kevin had dropped him off the other day.

"Call me Sandra, Kevin, really," there wasn't any real annoyance in Sandra's voice, she seemed to listen for a moment before speaking, "uhm, Ben? He's just in the _bathroom_. It's this heat, you know, it just gets to him sometimes." She rolled her eyes dramatically, grinning toward Kevin. Kevin had shrugged off her half-apologetic and half-annoyed look, taking it to mean that she wasn't pleased that Ben had such bad timing to displace a guest; it was odd, but that her son wasn't there to greet Kevin, a visitor, himself seemed to rankle her more then Kevin himself.

Naturally, Kevin had thought she meant that Ben was taking a dump, or something. So, taking advantage of air conditioning which, to Kevin, kept the entire house at a decent temperature, Kevin had seen himself to Ben's room. He hadn't thought it would take long. Kevin hadn't thought Ben would mind it; it wasn't as if this would be the first time that Kevin saw Ben's room, or was left alone in it. Indeed, ordinarily, Ben _wouldn't_ have minded.

It was when he walked in, dripping naked, with a towel wrapped around his waist, that he minded. There was a girlish yelp of surprise – at finding someone unexpectedly in his room, and Kevin, laughing, had turned around –facing the window - so Ben could get himself dressed 'in peace'; or, without commentary and criticism. It wasn't _too_ awkward, though Ben would mutter rude things about Kevin to himself, and Kevin snickered more then once.

"Alright, already, I'm decent. Stop _mocking_ me." It was half-growled, half-ordered. Kevin couldn't help but raise his eyebrow, chancing to glance to Ben and finding him in a day old shirt, with jeans that may have been washed last week. It didn't make any difference to Kevin, except in this heat, Ben would never be comfortable with what he wore. It was then that Kevin decided a trip was in order. Staying in one place – with nothing to distract him (no aliens, no Gwen) - was driving him more then a little stir crazy, and it didn't help with the heat not letting up.

"_Sure_ you are, Tennyson. Pick up some swim trunks; we're getting out of town today." Ben glared a little bit at the first part, trying to see if he was being sarcastic, but brightened a bit to what he said at the end.

Kevin was just glad he didn't have to fight Ben about it. Mostly the other would go along with whatever Kevin wanted to do, for lack of any better ideas. Other times, Ben was sure he wanted to check out some new arcade game, or beat some useless new high score. It was annoying, but it was Ben, so Kevin had gotten used to it.

Kevin left Ben in his room, alone; to pick out whatever things he'd be dragging along with him. Kevin had made it plain, early on, that he wasn't helping Ben drag _whatever_ to his car. Ben would have to carry it with his own two arms, or not at all. It didn't matter either way to Kevin, though Ben had assured him more then once that he was being "a jerk". Kevin didn't care.

Kevin told a half-listening Sandra where they were going (Westshire Lake), how long they were staying (probably until dusk, for a cooler ride home, but back before dark) – when they would call if their plans changed ("…anytime, Ben had his cell phone, he'll use it."), what route Kevin was taking to and back again (Route 6 all the way, off Bellview and Smith local to Bellwood itself) – and, if there was a detour, which road he would take instead (going east out of Bellwood, to Westmoor, then onto Route 21 to Westshire Lake, then back again the same way; the "long way" back to Bellwood, and yes, Ben _would call_ if there was going to be a detour). Considering that Kevin did this every time he took Ben out of town, since the very first time, it was something Sandra had come to accept and expect. Although the plans were often made "out of the blue" rarely were they not, when it concerned Kevin, well thought out.

This, in part, had helped Ben's dad, Carl, who had been – from the start – less approving of Kevin, realize that for all his appearance as a "ruffian", Kevin was in that way responsible. He'd decided, ultimately, that Ben was a good influence on Kevin, and Kevin was not one to dispute that notion.

It was with Sandra's blessing – and Carl's wave of goodbye - that Ben and Kevin headed for Westshire Lake.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Upon their arrival, they found that they _hadn't_ been the only ones to have thought of swimming in the lake to relieve the summer heat. In fact, there was a fair gathering of people. Kevin, his lips curled up in distaste, would have slammed the car door in disappointment, if it weren't for the fact that he cared more about his car then _some_ people. Seeing his thunderous expression, Ben winched a little to himself, taking the time he'd guess they'd been spending here – and cutting it in half.

Ben wrestled out of his shirt, having changed into swimming trunks –when Kevin had left him in his room - and leaving the jeans to be worn later, tucked onto the backseat. Kevin popped the trunk and got out a chest cooler, it looked – for all he had announced it unexpectedly – that Kevin had packed for a day away. Ben half-smiled to himself, even as Kevin stomped his way to one of the bigger trees to lay in the shade. Ben noticed only then that he'd brought a book with him.

Ben tried to shrug it off, and Kevin didn't look too surprised when Ben went to the shore rather then join him. This trip, it seemed to Ben, was _for him_ – rather then for Kevin who never really liked lakes. Ben thought he probably knew how to swim, but maybe it was memories of being a part alien mutant that still haunted Kevin. Ben dipped his toes in the water, and looked over the surface, groups of two or three were swimming together, a bigger group – further out – was enjoying a game of what looked like hide-and-seek, and tag.

Ben wadded out, deciding to join them; it was, at least, something to do, and would pass the time until Ben got hungry – or Kevin would call the trip off early having been fed up with the gathering. No one seemed to mind Ben joining in on the game, however late, and Ben noticed they let in other people and groups in when asked. Ben didn't notice the time passing, and it wasn't until he got his feet back on the sand that he realized Kevin was waiting for him.

Ben looked up, about to ask Kevin something, but paused – words forgotten – in the face of Kevin's ridiculous expression. Ben, confused, looked back over his shoulder at the rest of the group who were coming up onto the shore – it was then he caught sight of what had Kevin staring so intently. He felt his own features shifting into something like dismay, his cheeks flushing. Almost too quietly to hear, he groaned.

It had been five years, but the "kiddy cartoon", Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, was still going strong. Even though its creator had ripped off Ben's three early alien forms, Fourarms, Heatblast, and Wildmutt, the show had evolved with the age group it had originally targeted, drawing in new fans – much to Ben's early embarrassment – it didn't look like the show was going to get canceled, or the network would go under, anytime soon. It continued to be crappy and immature, but the 'villains' had gotten a re-working. This had, of course, resulted in a media-franchise with "merchandise", along with action figures – and video games – were _clothes_, he had suspected.

If he thought of anyone wearing them at all, he suspected it was in the darkness of their living rooms, while watching Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures on a Saturday morning. Ben had never seen anyone actually _wearing_ them, but now he was – and more then half wished he wasn't.

"Fan of yours, Tennyson?" Kevin's voice was choked, almost breathless with barely stifled laughter. It wasn't as if it was _likely_ that Kevin had ever seen, Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures advertised _before_ the fight that had landed him in the Null Void. And, it wasn't as if _Gwen_ would show it to him. Ben shook his head, stopping himself from meeting Kevin's eyes.

"It's a stupid cartoon that ripped off Fourarms, Heatblast, and Wildmutt." Ben muttered half-under his breath to avoid being overheard. He also hoped, fruitlessly, that Kevin would take the hint, and leave well enough alone. Ben wished, half-heartedly, that Kevin would later agree to _never speak of this again_.

"What's it called?" Kevin was clearly already far too intrigued, and Ben bit his lip, not wanting to say anything. It was mortifying enough, having to see Wildmutt on someone's butt, with Fourarms and Heatblast posing on each thigh.

"Come on; tell me, it can't be _that bad_." By tone alone, Kevin managed to insult him, taunting him with the knowledge that he was being a coward. Kevin could still be a bully, when there was something he wanted to know and it was being kept from him.

"Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures." It hurt, just a little, to hear Kevin howl with laughter beside him. But, he had expected it - it could be worse; Kevin could try to _talk to the girl_ – who was now _looking over_ at them – had heard Ben say the name, or guessed the reason to Kevin's hilarity. Now she was coming over.

It was worse, so much worse.

"Hey." She frowned down at Kevin, who was bent double, still laughing and having not noticed her approach – she as short as Ben, but slenderer then even Julie – there was a frown on her lips, and a stubborn set to her eyes and chin; Ben almost felt bad for her, when Kevin unfolded, breathless and grinning. She blinked at him, almost stunned. Kevin was nice enough to look at, Ben suspected, when he didn't open his mouth.

"Hello," Kevin was more then a little smug as he glanced to Ben, after taking in her appearance – a blue shirt, and the Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures shorts. It seemed that Kevin was getting to do what he wanted and lived for, _humiliating_ Ben.

"So, why'd you get into a kids show?" Kevin was probably guessing at this, but it wasn't as if the media had yet to corner the market with cartoons aimed at adults. Ben kept his mouth tightly shut, determined not to help Kevin get himself out of this. He deserved whatever ass chewing he was going to get.

"Babysitting. How'd you turn into a jerk?" With tilted head, and narrowed eyes, Ben edged away. She looked about to hit Kevin. Ben thought that might be worth seeing, so long as he wasn't caught in the crossfire. He knew the chances of that slim as they were to start with, were almost nil with Kevin just _standing_ there.

"Stealing; curious, though, why do you like it enough to ware it?" Kevin actually looked interested in her answer, although far too amused to not make an attempt at drawing Ben into this if he could. Ben wasn't about to let him.

"Aliens, guess, I've always sort of had a thing for them." _Kevin_, Ben told himself firmly, _was not leering at the girl_, his interest in her – rather then her attire, was obviously – none the less - renewed. Ben shuddered a bit. He'd never be able to _look_ at the girl if Kevin started dating her, without seeing Wildmutt glowering at him from her ass. Gwen, he was sure, would be less then pleased if something did develop. She'd never forgive Ben.

"_Really_." The look Kevin gave Ben _really_ wasn't needed, if he were trying to put to empathizes his point, if possible, Ben blushed even more.

"Which characters do you like?" Kevin continued on, as if he weren't having this conversation _just_ to humiliate Ben. The girl looked between them; she'd caught on, or was playing along. Ben bit his lip, trying to silently tell via her shoes to drop it, and walk away. _Please_?

"Oh, the Bad Boys, of course." Too late, or the girl was piss poor at reading signals communicated by shoe.

"Why's that?" Kevin purred the words out, teasing either the girl – who didn't much seem to care either way – or Ben, at which his taunting was most effective.

"With how many times Fiery Buddy lets himself get caught by Mixed Menace, there's got to be something else going on there." There was dark amusement in her voice, Ben glanced up then – wondering, for the first time, if the girl actually had a point and was finally getting around to it as her smirking indicated.

"Mixed Menace?" The look of befuddlement on Kevin's expression was almost worth meeting his eyes since catching sight of the girl-with-shorts. Her eyes caught in the light, there was glee there, as if she was really relishing in Kevin being so baffled. Kevin, Ben now suspected, was out of his league. This girl knew she invoked jokes by liking something 'childish', but with tongue in cheek humor, she wielded a weapon to turn the tables. Her smile, teeth showing, was a bit of menace Kevin just hadn't seen until too late. Ben almost wanted to cheer her on, but Kevin was his ride home.

"Yeah, a mutant of all three of the Buddies together, much cooler then the earlier Bads' of Gumdrop Wizard, or Kitty Litterer, although Bowling Ball Bandit still shows up sometimes. I'm a _slasher_, you know?" Ben let his lips twitch into a full-out grin; there was triumph in her steady gaze. Kevin had met his match – both of them knew what "slash" meant.

Gwen had told them matter-of-factly while Ben and Kevin had been arguing if Harry Potter would be better off with Cho Chang, or Hermione Ganger in the long run, that, in truth, Harry would be better off _sexed by Draco Malfoy_. Kevin had given her a long look, while Gwen looked back with raised eyebrow, and Ben –who had _known_ Gwen liked fictional 'slash' since at thirteen he'd found her laptop left open to a story (which he read, and was caught reading) – held his breath.

Ben would always remember what Kevin said next; "_For a quickie, maybe, but I'd think he'd go for Seamus, after_." So, slash, couldn't be the problem Kevin was having now, wide eyed and sickly-pale looking as he was.

"Oh." It was weakly mumbled, only half heard over the chatter others were making on the shore – Ben could only wonder what he had missed.

"Yeah," the girl turned her attention to Ben, eyes glittering with her victory, "don't let him push you around too much, alright sweetie? You have needs, and he'll have to address them if he doesn't want to loose you." It hit Ben, then, what had caused Kevin to freeze and react like that. How could Ben have forgotten? With a wave over her shoulder, heedless of the dumbstruck expressions she left in her wake, she walked off.

Kevin _was a mutant_, and at age eleven, he had had the appearance of a mix of the aliens contained within Ben's Omnitrix. Fiery Buddy would look like _Heatblast_. Which would make Mixed Menace look…_something like Kevin had_. And the girl had said that she'd "always sort of had a thing for them", which meant the slash pairing she was implying was…

And she'd just told Ben to make _his needs_ known to Kevin, which meant she'd thought that they were here _together, together_…

_Oh_.

Ben understood, belatedly, why Kevin had frozen up while looking so shocked. Slowly, deliberately, as if it cost Kevin something, he turned away –saying nothing – while striding determinedly toward his car.

"C'mon, Tennyson." Kevin called, not even bothering to look over his shoulder and check that Ben was following him. Of, course, Ben was. Ben slid into the car, the leather clinging to his damp body, and thought he heard Kevin (who was still staring off in the distance in the direction that the girl had wondered off in) say something like; "You're not far off with that."

Ben wasn't sure he was _supposed_ to have overheard, and didn't know if Kevin had said it in reaction to something (likely rude) he had thought of the girl – or for the obvious response to the words. Ben, in any case, didn't dare say something for fear of bringing Kevin's ire upon him, before he'd had the chance to drive – and calm down. It was in that continued silence, obviously uncomfortable, that Kevin - likely out of instinct rather then intent, drove Ben back to Bellwood.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; this is all to distract you from the fact that my first venture into writing Ben 10; _is to celebrate someone else's shorts_. Lame much? Oh, uh, _yes_.


End file.
